Sometimes
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Tony made it a habit to try to go to the funerals of the men and women whose cases he had solved. Sometimes he saw him there.


A/N this is just a random one shot that has been floating around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy ;)

Tony always made a habit of going to as many of the funeral's as possible. It gave his a sense of closure, knowing he'd helped these people.

Tony saw him sometimes. Like Tony, he always sat in the back. He listened respectfully, his eyes serious. His uniform was neat and clean though his hair seemed to always be in a constant state of disarray. He's always respectfully say a few quiet words to the family members and then leave.

It seemed strange for an air force officer to be at marines funerals. Tony always noted which ones he was at. It took him a few times to see a pattern to his visits.

Every single marine whose funeral he attended, had a small space of airtight classified record.

Gibbs couldn't bully it out of anyone. Abby and McGee combined couldn't hack it.

The only leeway they could get was, once in a great while, a secure line would connect Gibbs or Tony to a commanding officer. No visual, just audio. In a line that cut out and grew fuzzy at times. Whoever they were talking to, identified only as the person in charge, no names, would talk of their work ethic and how they got on with their comrades, no mention of where they might be posted or what they did.

He'd gave his condolences and assured them that they had done amazing things and worked to protect their family and the base.

Their was no pattern to how often he saw the man. Sometimes it was twice in a year. Sometimes he wouldn't see him for over a year. But for some reason Tony always watched him out of the corner of his eye.

After a particularly hard funeral, that had involved a blank women standing with her confused and hollow eyes children, Tony had gone to a local bar.

He noticed the man sitting in a corner staring vacantly at the empty beer in his hands. Without a thought Tony got two beers from the barkeep and went over to the man. setting one in front of him he settled into the chair.

"it's always harder when there are children involved." Tony said quietly.

The other man didn't respond as he reached out and took the beer. He stared at it for a while.

"How'd he die?" The man asked.

"He was helping a lady across the street when two rival gangs had a shootout." Tony answered. "He caught a stray bullet."

"Did you catch them?" He asked.

"They'll be behind bars for a long time." Tony reassured. He then countered with a question of his own.

"How did you know him?"

The man didn't answer for a while.

"I was his commanding officer." He said after a while. "He'd just transferred back to...states... to be closer to his wife and children about three weeks ago."

Tony read something in the man's eyes when he looked up.

"You feel guilty?" Tony asked. "Maybe he'd still be alive if you'd kept him another month or so."

"Who knows." The man said. He reached up to rub tired eyes. Tony noticed the heavy layer of bandages that covered the man's hand. "We ran into a rough patch ourselves." the man said in a tired voice.

Both men took a long draw from their beers.

They sat together for a while taking turns buying beers, talking sparingly.

After a few hours both called for rides.

Tony watched as a some man dressed in civilian clothing came in. Looking around he found the quiet man and headed their way.

"There's my ride." The man said. He stood, swaying a bit from the alcohol. Tony nodded. He'd just spotted McGee entering.

"It was a pleasure." The man stated reaching forward to shake hands.

"It was." Tony agreed as they broke contact.

"See you around." Tony nodded as they both left.

From then on the two strangers nodded to each other when they met at a funeral, both understanding why the other was there.

A/N 2- still there? thanks for reading, feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought. While this is only a one shot it will tie in to another multi chapter story I'm planning on writing. I hope you enjoyed.

Wolfgirl


End file.
